Abandon
by Blacky1985
Summary: Jensen hat einen Schicksalsschlag hinter sich über den er auch nach lange Zeit nicht ganz hinweg kommt. Und jetzt soll er auch noch mit jemand Neuem zusammen arbeiten was ihm alles andere als passt…  Jared / Jensen
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Abandon  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Blacky  
><strong>Jahr:<strong> 2011  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> SPN-Actors  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama, Humor, Romance  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> J (*huuust* angedeutetes M *loool*)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Keiner der netten Boys geh rt mir *g* die geh ren sich selbst, ich leih sie mir nur aus *fg*. Verdiene auch kein Geld damit XD

**Inhalt:** Jensen hat einen Schicksalsschlag hinter sich ber den er auch nach lange Zeit nicht ganz hinweg kommt. Und jetzt soll er auch noch mit jemand Neuem zusammen arbeiten was ihm alles andere als passt

**Prolog**

_Klirrende Scheiben die dem Druck der Hitze der brennenden Häuser nicht mehr standhalten konnten. Wenige Menschen die Pech hatten nicht mehr rechtzeitig davongekommen zu sein, rannten kreuz und quer durch die Straßen auf der Suche nach einem sicheren Unterschlupf. Asche fiel vom Himmel wie schwarzer Regen der einem die Sicht schwer machte und dann war da noch der Gestank … Rauch … Gase und verbranntes Fleisch. Es kam einer Apokalypse mehr als nahe, zumindest für all die, die noch hier waren._

_„Verdammt pack endlich zusammen, ich will beim Showdown nicht höchstpersönlich dabei sein, hörst du", schrie der Blonde laut zu seinem Kollegen. „Ja … ja … warte sieh dir das an … oh mein Gott sieh hin …", „Verdammt Jensen … beweg deinen Arsch!", ermahnte ihn der Blonde erneut trat auf den Jüngeren zu um diesen zu packen. „Wir brauchen die Daten …", schrie Jensen auf und wollte sich losreisen. „Scheiß auf die Daten! Es geht hier um unser Leben …!", Richard brauchte mehr als seine üblichen Kräfte um seinen Kollegen aus dem Gebäude zu zerren. Neben ihnen gab es einen lauten Knall und eine riesige Stichflamme schoss ihnen entgegen. Gerade noch so schaffte es der Ältere seinen Kollegen auf den Boden zu reisen. „Wir müssen weg, JETZT!", versuchte er es nochmal dem Jüngeren klar zu machen. Jensen nickte. „Ja … los!", endlich war er aufgewacht und hatte verstanden._

_Sie rappelten sich beide auf und rannten zu ihrem Truck der bisher noch nicht getroffen wurde. Jensen schwang sich hinters Steuer und startete den Wagen. Jedoch leierte der Motor nur kurz. „Versuchs nochmal …", schrie Richard regelrecht nachdem er auf dem Beifahrersitzt Platz genommen hatte. Zum einen musste er so laut sein, da es draußen ebenfalls laut war zum anderen war es die Panik in ihm die ihn schrien lies. Erneut drehte Jensen den Zündschlüssel um wieder nichts. Er versuchte es noch drei weitere Male bis der Wagen endlich ansprang. „Endlich …", gab er erleichtert von sich._

_Jensen fuhr mehr blind durch die Straßen, den die Scheibenwischer schafften die Menge von Asche schon lange nicht mehr. Während er versuchte sich auf das fahren zu konzentrieren blickte Richard auf sein Handy was noch mit der Basisstation die sie gerade verlassen hatten gekoppelt war. „Fuck man … mach hin … es geht gleich los! Fahr schneller", schrie er laut. „Ich fahr schon so schnell ich kann du Idiot … das ist nicht gerade einfach …!"_

_Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und ein lauter Knall ließ sie beide zusammen zucken. „Das war´s Kumpel!", kam es ziemlich ernüchternd von Richard. „Nicht wenn ich die Mine da noch erreiche …", Jensen drückte aufs Gas er konnte gerade in etwas Entfernung einen Eingang zu einer alten stillgelegten Mine sehen. Kurz davor drückte er auf die Bremse und beide Sprangen aus dem Wagen. Richard zerrte an der Tür doch diese war verschlossen. „FUCK!", stieß er aus. Der Krach um sie herum wurde immer lauter._

_Sie wussten beide, in nur ein paar Sekunden würden sie Tod sein. Richard rannte zurück zum Auto griff die Brechstange und schlug auf das Schloss in der Tür ein. Nach dem zweiten Schlag zerbrach es und er drückte die Tür auf. Doch weit ging sie nicht auf. „Los quetscht dich durch …", Richard griff Jensen und dirigierte ihn gegen den engen Spalt. „Alter das schaffen wir nie rechtzeitig …", erklärte Jensen, wollte am liebsten die Seiten mit Richard tauschen. Doch der drückte ihn weiter durch. Als Jensen endlich im inneren der Mine war rief Richard nur „Lauf … los!", „Nicht ohne dich …", „Für mich ist es zu spät!", der Krach wurde lauter. „Neiiin …", „LAUF endlich JENSEN LAUF!"_

_Jensen wusste nicht was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, doch er begann zu rennen in die tiefe Dunkelheit hinein und nur wenige Sekunden später riss ihn eine Druckwelle vom Boden weg und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand!_

**_~Oh man my heart was jumping. Shaking on the stool. I moved a little closer. And I tried to play it cool…~_**

Jensen öffnete die Augen und Blickte auf sein Radio. Komisch jedes Mal wenn das Ding anging spielten sie den gleichen Song von Christian Kane - Whiskey in Mind. Er strich sich durch Haar und atmete tief durch. Schon wieder dieser Traum, würde das denn nie aufhören? Wie lange lag dieses Geschehen nun zurück? Jensen wusste die Antwort.

Jahr 3 Monate und 14 Stunden.

Diesen Tag würde er in seinem Leben wohl nie vergessen. Der Tag wo sich sein Kollege und bester Freund geopfert hatte um ihn zu retten. Dieser Tag hatte sich wie ein glühendes Eisen in ihn gebrannt und schmorte sich immer fester hinein. Nachdem die Druckwelle ihn zu Boden gerissen hatte, war er sofort bewusstlos gewesen, erst lange Zeit später, wie er erfahren hatte waren es zwei Tage später gewesen, hatte man ihn gefunden.

Seit dem war alles anders. Er war anders, er sah alles anders … nichts mehr war wie früher! Sein Chef hatte ihn nach dem Krankenhausaufenthalt erst mal für zwei Monate in den Urlaub geschickt, doch er war nach einer Woche zu Hause sofort wieder im Büro aufgetaucht. Urlaub … Freizeit! Das war das letzte was er gebraucht hatte. Er wollte arbeiten, sich ablenken!

Doch nach Richards Beerdigung ging gar nichts mehr. Postwendend hatte man ihn zu einem Psychiater geschickt. Am liebsten wäre er dort nie aufgetaucht, aber nachdem sein Chef ihm damit gedroht hatte ihm die Kündigung in die Hand zu drücken, hatte er eingewilligt. Er liebte seinen Job, nur eben nicht die Folgen die dieser mit sich bringen konnte. Sechs Monate lang war er jede Woche einmal bei seinem Psychiater gewesen und nach und nach hatte er wirklich angefangen mit diesem zu reden und somit ging es Bergauf. Doch die Träume waren geblieben. Sie waren nicht mehr regelmäßig, doch sie waren noch da.

Insgeheim war Jensen dankbar dafür, denn somit würde er nie vergessen, dass er Schuld an dem Tod seines besten Freundes gewesen war. Er war derjenige gewesen der alles so lang wie es ging beobachten wollte und er hatte es zu weit hinausgezögert. Richard war wegen ihm gestorben. Und egal was kommen würde, er würde nie wieder mit jemanden zusammenarbeiten…und wenn er es musste, dann würde er auf Distanz bleiben, nie wieder über die Richtlinien gehen und nie wieder ein Leben gefährden, das hatte er sich geschworen!


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

Es war halb acht am Morgen als er aufwachte. Die erste Nacht in seiner neuen Heimat hatte er mehr als beschissen geschlafen, was aber auch kein Wunder war. Schlie lich war er schon fast Hals ber Kopf abgehauen und hatte sein komplettes Leben mit einem Schlag ge ndert. Oder besser gesagt er hatte zumindest beschlossen alles zu ndern, noch steckte er mitten in der Endphase daf r.

Langsam setzte sich Jared auf und rieb sich die Augen. M de war er, doch an schlaf war einfach nicht mehr zu denken. Vor allem wenn er sich so umsah. Sein Bett war noch nicht mal aufgebaut, er hatte die Nacht lediglich auf der Matratze verbracht. Um ihn herum standen Kisten ber Kisten, die alle drauf warteten ausgepackt zu werden. Schr nke warteten darauf aufgebaut und gef llt zu werden doch momentan war er zu kaputt. Er stand auf und schlurfte ins Bad, wo er kurz vorher fast ber einen seiner Koffer gestolpert w re.

Zumindest war das Bad soweit fertig, er musste er nur noch mal ordentlich sauber machen und einr umen. Badewanne, Dusche, Toilette und Waschbecken waren noch drin, ebenso wie im Erdgeschoss die K che. Diese war zwar nicht die sch nste, aber vorerst w rde sie reichen.

W hrend er sich frisch machte und die Z hne putzte ging er den Tag durch. Er w rde gleich erst mal in Ruhe eine Tasse Kaffee trinken, m glichst starker Kaffee damit er mal wacher werden w rde. Dann mussten ein paar Kisten dran glauben oder nein, er sollte mit den Schr nken anfangen. Es war mehr als unklug Kisten auszur umen wo es noch keine Schr nke gab in welche man diese einr umen konnte. Gegen halb zw lf w rden dann hoffentlich die letzten M belst cke kommen die er bestellt hatte. Und am Nachmittag hatte er einen Termin bei seinem neuen Chef.

Zum Gl ck hatte er den Job schon fest in der Tasche, dennoch war ihm mehr als unwohl. Er hatte in seinem ganzen Leben starke Ver nderungen gehasst und jetzt, jetzt musste er sich damit abfinden. Er war sich sicher, dass es alles am Anfang schwer war, doch er hoffte schnell ein paar Freunde zu finden, die ihm alles ein wenig einfacher machte. An sich war er immer der lockerer offene Typ, er hatte eigentlich noch nie Probleme gehabt auf andere Menschen zuzugehen und fand immer schnell Freunde, also konnte er nur hoffen das es dieses Mal auch so war.

Er verlie das Bad und ging runter in die K che und sah sich um. Mist , murrte er leise. Die K che war zwar vorhanden, aber eine Kaffeemaschine hatte er nicht. Dabei s chtelte er so nach der schwarzen Fl ssigkeit. Dann eben anders , sagte er zu sich selbst, griff nach seine Jacke und seinem Schl ssel und verlie das Haus. In der N he hatte er gestern Abend einen Coffeeshop gesehen, er konnte nur hoffen dass er dort seinen Wach-Macher bekam.

Schnell war der Laden wiedergefunden und als Jared in betreten hatte atmete er tief ein. Allein der Geruch von Kaffee war f r seinen m den K rper eine aufputschende Droge. Er bestellte sich einen extra gro en und extra starken Kaffee zum mitnehmen und machte sich dann auf dem R ckweg.

Gegen elf Uhr klingelte es an der T r. Jared hatte gerade angefangen seinen alten B cherschrank im B ro aufzubauen. Er ffnete die T r und blickte den Mann leicht fragend an. Dieser bemerkte wohl die Skepsis und blickte auf den Zettel den er in der Hand hatte. Sie hatten M bel bestellt? , fragte der Fremde. Und nun grinste Jared. hm ja achso sorry hatte noch nicht mit ihnen gerechnet , Manchmal geht s ein wenig schneller was eher selten ist im Normalfall brauchen wir leider l nger , der Mann zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. Jared ffnete die T r weit und deute auf das Wohnzimmer wo er noch vor einer halben Stunde die ganzen Kisten mal auf die Seite ger umt hatte. Stellen sie einfach alles dort irgendwo ab , erkl rte er dem Lieferanten. Dieser blickte erneuert auf den Zettel. Oh sie wollen gar nichts aufgebaut haben! , stellte er fest und schien fast freudig zu grinsen. Hab zwei gesunde H nde und eine Bohrmaschine das bekomm ich selbst hin! , Jared lachte und der Mann grinste kurz.

Nach einer halben Stunde war alles in die Wohnung geschafft und Jared verabschiedete er den Mann und dessen jungen Kollegen der mit angepackt hatte.

Der Termin mit seinem zuk nftigen Chef r ckte immer n her, zumindest hatte Jared das Bad und das Schlafzimmer soweit fertig. Nun ja, noch immer standen Kisten im Schlafzimmer, aber der Kleiderschrank und das Bett waren aufgebaut und der Raum wirkte direkt freundlicher. Vielleicht w rde er ja diese Nacht dann mal besser schlafen.

Er sprang unter die Dusche und berlegte was er wohl gleich alles noch gefragt werden w rde. Sicher ber die Erfahrungen die er in seinem Job bisher gemacht hatte. Da konnte Jared sicher Stunden dr ber reden. Jedoch graute es ihm vor der Frage warum er nun dort arbeiten wollte! Wahrscheinlich w rde er es kurz beantworten, dass es pers nliche Gr nde hatte.

Jared war gerade von der Arbeit gekommen, oder besser gesagt er hatte mit seinen Kollegen noch etwas getrunken, zum lockerwerden, wie sie es genannt hatten. Denn nun stand seine Hochzeit nur noch eine einzige Nacht im Weg. Morgen w rde er endlich heiraten, die Frau die er schon so lange liebte. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet, musste sogar zweimal ein nein einstecken, aber beim dritten Mal hatte sie ja gesagt. Er wusste das es ihr bei den ersten beiden malen noch einfach zu fr h gewesen war und er hatte gewartet bis zu seinem dritten Antrag.

Im Flur befreite er sich von seiner Jacke und schmiss diese auf die Kommode bevor er aus seinen Schuhen schl pfte und ins Wohnzimmer ging. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer, doch niemand war hier. Schatz? , rief er etwas lauter, doch bekam er keine Antwort. Er runzelte die Stirn und ging die Treppe nach oben. Schon in der Mitte der Treppe h rte er, dass seine Zuk nftige wohl gerade duschte. Er schmunzelte breit. Alleine duschen war doch der, da w rde er sich doch gleich hinzugesellen. Mal sehen wie weit er es schaffte ohne dass sie ihn bemerkte. Leise ffnet er die T r zum Bad, hielt dann jedoch inne als er seine Freundin leise st hnen h rte. Jaja, besorgte sie es sich etwa selbst. B ses M dchen, dachte er und ffnete die T r noch ein St ck weiter

was er dann zu sehen bekam lies jeglichen Traum in ihm in 1000 Scherben zerplatzen. Sie stand nicht alleine unter der Dusche, nein

Jared konnte kaum glauben was er zu sehen bekam. Sie stand nicht mal mit einem wildfremden Kerl unter der Dusche, nein, es war sein Bruder. Geschockt betrachtete er die beiden und tief in ihm begann etwas zu brodeln, wenn er jetzt nicht gehen w rde, dann w rde das gleich unsch n enden. Aber war das nicht alles schon unsch n? Nein, er blieb stehen und beobachtete die beiden, bis sein Bruder in bemerkte und ihn geschockt ansah. Sofort l ste sich dieser von ihr und meinte Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht ! , Jared , stie nun auch seinen Freundin mehr als geschockt aus. Ich ... ich dachte du kommst erst gegen zehn? , f gte sie noch schnell hinzu.

Jared war kurz davor alles klein zu schlagen. Wie lange geht das schon bei euch beiden so? , wollte er wissen. Hey komm runter dass hier das ist , ist nicht so wie es aussieht? , beendete Jared den Satz eines Bruders. Nein ganz und gar nicht du willst sicher nur mal testen ob sie auch f r mich gut genug im Bett ist oder hey ... noch besser drau en liegt Schnee und weil du glatte Schuhe hattest bist du quer durch den Flur die Treppe raufgerutscht, hast bei der Geschwindigkeit deine ganzen Klamotten verloren und bist IN IHR GELANDET! , die letzten Worte schrie Jared laut und blickte von seinem Bruder zu seiner Freundin. Beide hatten sich schon vor ein paar Sekunden und gro e Handt cher eingewickelt und starrten ihn an. Jay bitte ich! , Halt die Klappe und nenn mich NIE wieder Jay! Wir wollten morgen heiraten! , Aber das machen wir doch !

Jared atmete tief durch und brach den Gedanken daran ab. Nein, es reichte. Seine Freundin und sein Bruder das war! Er fand noch immer keine Worte daf r. Die Hochzeit hatte er nat rlich abgeblasen. Er wollte nicht ein Wort mehr h ren, weder von seinem Bruder noch von ihr. Das Kr nchen an der ganze schei e allerdings war, dass sogar seine Eltern zu seinem Bruder hielten und der Meinung waren das sie besser zu ihm passen w rde als zu ihm selbst.

W tend griff Jared seine Schl ssel und verlie das Haus. Nein, er w rde seinem neuen Chef nur sagen, dass es pers nliche Gr nde hatte. Die Wahrheit ging keinen was an. Wie bescheuert war er nur gewesen? Letztendlich war sogar rausgekommen das sie beiden schon ber ein halbes Jahr was miteinander hatten. Warum hatte sie nicht einen Schlussstrich gezogen, warum hatte sie genau dann den Antrag angekommen? Es gab noch so viele ungekl rte Fragen auf welche er sicher nie eine Antwort bekommen w rde. Aber das alles machte ihn noch immer, auch drei Wochen danach, so unheimlich sauer.

Kurz nachdem das passiert war, hatte er beschlossen sich einen neuen Job zu suchen, und irgendwo anders nochmal neu anzufangen. Wollte alles hinter sich lassen, doch leider hatte er so einiges im Kopf mit hier hergenommen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass dies nach der Zeit verblassen w rde.

Nach gut zwanzig Minuten Autofahrt kam er endlich an. Er stieg aus dem Auto und blickte auf das Firmenschild.

~USGS- United States Geological Survey~


	3. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Ah, Mister Padalecki sch n sie zu sehen , wurde Jared begr t, reichte dem anderen Mann die Hand und blickte ihn leicht fragend an. Er hatte es gerade mal bis hinter die Eingangst r geschafft, als er auch schon angesprochen wurde. Mark Sheppard, ich bin der Leiter dieser Zweigstelle des USGS! Erkl rte der Andere freundlich und sch ttelt kurz Jareds Hand. Ah Mr. Sheppard ! Stie Jared aus. Er hatte mit ihm ja schon vor ein paar Tagen telefoniert. Lassen sie uns in mein B ro gehen ! Jared nickte und folgte seinem zuk nftigen Chef. Er fragte sich einen Moment lang ob sein Chef schon wartend hinter der T r gestanden hatte, und woher hatte er gewusst das er ? Oh nein, noch mehr ungekl rte Fragen. Er beschloss jetzt erst mal alles auf sich zukommen zu lassen und folgt seinem Chef.

Zu dessen B ro mussten sie durch einen gro en Saal durch welcher Jared nur durch seine alte Arbeit mehr als bekannt war. Ein Schreibtisch neben dem anderen, High-Tech hoch zehn. Ja hier f hlte er sich schon mal wohl. Schmunzelnd folgt er dem Mann vor sich weiter, bis dieser stehen blieb. Misha, ich schw r dir, wenn du nicht bald da sitzt wo du zu sitzen hast, kannst du was erleben , stie der ltere aus und Jared folgte dessen Blick zu einem Mann der wahrscheinlich ein wenig lter war als er selbst, so was konnte er immer so schlecht sch tzen! Aber was ihm sofort auffiel waren diese strahlend blauen Augen. Misha streckte seinem Chef frech die Zunge raus und zwinkerte ihm zu bevor er verschwand.

Wundern Sie sich bitte nicht so ist er immer! Erkl rte der ltere und betrat mit Jared kurz darauf sein B ro. Setzen sie sich, wollen sie was trinken? , Nein h danke! Gab Jared von sich.

Ich wei nicht wie das bei ihrer Zweigstelle damals abgelaufen ist, aber die hier ist deutlich kleiner wir sind hier eher alle so was wie eine gro e verr ckte Familie ! Von daher w re ich ganz froh wenn wir vielleicht das sie lassen k nnten und uns bei den Vornamen nennen, sonst muss ich irgendwann noch mit einer Liste rumlaufen wen ich siezen muss und wen ich duzen darf! Jared musste zugeben das er gerade mehr als berrumpelt war. Ja er hatte schon zuvor f r das USGS gearbeitet, aber hier war es komplett anders. Also von meiner Seite steht da nichts im Wege , kam es z gerlich ber Jareds Lippen. Sehr gut dann nennen sie mich ab sofort Mark! Jared nickte nur kurz. Noch nie hatte es jemand geschafft ihn Sprachlos zu machen, aber das hier war wirklich ihm fehlten noch immer die Worte. Wo waren die ganzen arroganten Schlippstr ger ? Er musste kurz grinsen.

Ich hatte dir ja schon zu Beginn unseres Gespr ches am Telefon gesagt, dass wir schon zu viele Geologen hier haben die sich auf St rme spezialisiert haben, einer von den verr ckten hast du ja eben gesehen , erkl rte Mark und Jared dachte an den Mann mit diesen unheimlich blauen Augen. Oh man allein diese waren schon Sturm pur! Jared schmunzelte. Ja, hatten sie , begann Jared und Mark r usperte sich gleich. h hast du! Jared lachte kurz. Ist noch ungewohnt f r mich wenn ich meinen alten Chef geduzt h tte h tt er mich pers nlich dem n chsten Tornado zum fra vorgeworfen! Mark grinste Ja wahrscheinlich! Er kannte ihn schlie lich auch zu gut und zu wissen das dieser Mann ein arrogantes eingebildetes Arschloch war. Und Mark liebte es ihn bei diversen Tagungen zu verarschen!

Ich bin wie gesagt auch bereit mich andere Bereiche einzuarbeiten ! Jared l chelte kurz. Ja und genau aus diesem Grund hatte ich dir auch gleich zugesagt. Ich hoffe du zeigst auch Interesse an Erdbeben und Vulkanen , Ich bin Geologe , antworte Jared und grinste noch breiter. Die stehen auf alles ich wei ! Hab ja auch so angefangen! Jared grinste kurz, das war jetzt aber auch eindeutig zweideutig!

Nach und nach entspannte sich Jared immer mehr und gew hnte sich auch schnell an das lockere hin und her mit seinem Chef. Der Mann war mehr als genial, und trotz das ihn wohl jeder beim Vornamen nannte, gab es hier so etwas wie Respekt, was Jared durch die mehrfachen St rungen einiger zuk nftiger Kollegen sp rte. Wahrscheinlich konnte Mark gut ausrasten, dachte Jared. Aber er selbst fand, dass es wichtig war vor seinem Chef Respekt zu haben, denn sonst konnte alles schnell den Bach runter gehen. Allerdings gefiel ihm dieser lockere Umgang mit dem Anderen.

Gut dann stell ich dir deinen Partner vor , Mark stand auf und ging zur T r, doch bevor er diese ffnete sah er Jared ernst an. Ich warn dich schon mal vor du musst dich bei ihm erste einige Zeit lang durchbei en. Er ist momentan ein ziemlich bler Zeitgenosse ! Aber wenn er sich erst mal an dich gew hnt hat, dann wird das werden! Halt einfach nur durch und wenn s zu bunt wird, dann einfach bei mir melden! Jared nickte nur kurz. Na das klang ja weniger vielversprechend. Aber er konnte stur sein, und je nachdem was nun kommen w rde, hatte er sicher Standverm gen.

Der ltere verlie das B ro und Jared folgte ihm. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen sie in einem modern eingerichteten Keller an, wo lange nicht mehr so viel los war wie oben. Muss ja ein sehr bler Zeitgenosse sein wenn man ihn in den Keller verbannt, adieu super Arbeitsklima, dachte Jared und seufzte tief und schwer.

Hey Jensen , Mark trat vor den Schreibtisch und der angesprochene Blickte auf. Was gibt s? Irgendwo ein Erdbeben wo ich hin soll? Jensen Stimme klang mehr als Hoffnungsvoll. Nein Momentan nicht, das hier ist Jared, er hat St rme an den K stenregionen Untersucht! Erkl rte Mark. Jensen blickte Jared einen Moment an seufzte dann leise Hey! Begr te er ihn knapp und blickte dann wieder zu Mark. Haben wir da nicht schon vier wundert mich das die im Hauptquartier noch nen f nften herschicken wo wir ja hier angeblich eh alle nur stricken! Jensen verdreht die Augen. Nein! Mark atmete kurz durch. Du wirst ihn in deinen Bereich einarbeiten. Er wird dein neuer Partner! Dieses Mal klang der ltere deutlich strenger.

Einen kurzen Moment lang geschah rein gar nichts und man h tte eine Stecknadel auf den Boden fallen h ren, doch dann sprang Jensen regelrecht von seinem Stuhl auf, st tzte beide H nde auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und blickte Mark ungl ubig an. Du willst mich verarschen oder ich soll mit dem Riesenbaby zusammenarbeiten und es auch noch einarbeiten? Halloooohooo, vergiss es! Ich will keinen neuen Partner, das wei t du ich komm auch sehr gut ohne den da , er deutete kurz auf Jared zurecht! Und auch noch einarbeiten. Echt, ich hab genug zu tun!

Jared stand der Mund offen. Das der Kerl da komisch war, war ihm ja gleich aufgefallen. Aber bitte, was war der denn f r ein Arschloch. Hey ich bin vielleicht gro , ja! Aber kein Baby! Stie Jared sauer aus. Wie alt bist du denn bitte? , 28 , Na toll hast sicher viele Erfahrungen oh man Mark...nimm ihn wieder mit, ich hab keinen Bock mit so einem zu arbeiten! Jensen blickte seinen Chef bettelnd an. Der jedoch sch ttelte nur den Kopf. Entschuldige mal...so viel lter bist du ja wohl auch nicht aber hast anscheinend ein verdammt gro es Ego! , Ich bin deutlich lter als du Konterte Jensen.

Mark trat ein paar Schritte zur ck und beobachtete die beiden. Nach kurzer Zeit sp rte er eine Hand auf der Schulter. War klar, dass du runterkommst, Misha! Sagte Mark leise und grinste. Klar das lass ich mir nicht entgegen, allemal spannender als der komische Film gestern im Kino , erkl rte der blau ugige und grinste breit. Aber Hallo man war der schlecht!

W hrend sich Jensen und Jared stritten, fingen Mark und Misha immer breiter an zu grinsen. Ja ich glaub der Neue passt zu Jensen, die zoffen sich doch jetzt sicher schon zehn Minuten ! Man so lange hat noch keiner, der Jen s Partner werden sollte, den Schwanzvergleich ausgehalten! Mark lachte kurz. Ja das was die beiden da gerade abhielten war wirklich ein Schwanzvergleich, wetten sie w rden beide gleich anfangen noch ihr Revier zu markieren! hm ich sehe ja ihr versteht euch super! Bin dann wieder in meinem B ro! Mischte sich Mark kurz ein ging zur Treppe. Hey nimm den Newbie mit gib ihm ne Rassel das er was zu tun hat , rief Jensen ihm nach.

Jared seufzte schwer. Oh man, auf was hatte er sich eingelassen. Der war echt en Arschloch, aber irgendwie machte ihm dieses hin und her auch ein wenig Spa . Er lie Jensen einfach stehen und ging an den hinteren Schreibtisch. Nat rlich drehte sich Jensen gleich um. Das ist nicht deiner, Neuer! Meinetwegen richte dich auf dem Boden ein, aber nicht da klar! Oder siehst du irgendwo deinen Namen! H ? Der J ngere lachte kurz auf. Moment noch nicht , er griff nach einem Blatt welches auf dem Schreibtisch lag, kritzelte etwas auf einen Zettel und faltete diesen dann in der Mitte sodass er den aufstellen konnte.

Jared Pad-d-was? Stie Jensen aus als er versuchte den Nachnamen zu lesen. Jared setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor SEINEM Schreibtisch und seufzte Padalecki .ganz einfach ! Jensen seufzte schwer. Was auch immer, ist mir auch schei egal. Mach was du willst, aber lass mich blo in Ruhe! Vorerst w rde er Ruhe geben, dass hatte alles keinen Sinn. Aber mit Mark w rde er auch noch ein ernstes W rtchen reden.

Aber eines musste sich Jensen eingestehen, der letzten Typ den Mark ihm angeschleppt hatte, der war nach zwei Minuten Diskussion gegangen mit dem Kommentar, dass dies kein Arbeitsklima f r ihn war. Aber der Neue ja der konnte feuern! Aber er w rde das letzte Wort haben und dann hatte er wieder seine Ruhe. Vor allem jemanden auch noch einarbeiten Nein! Nicht mit ihm, ganz sicher nicht!


	4. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Es war halb sieben am Abend als Jared gerade die T r zu seinem Haus aufschloss und eintrat. Eigentlich sollte das ja heute beim USGS nur ein Gespr ch werden. Doch letztendlich war er bis vor einer halben Stunde dort gewesen. Nachdem sich Jensen so komisch ihm gegen ber verhalten hatte, war er zu Stur gewesen einfach wieder zu gehen und hatte sich einfach ein paar Berichte geschnappt die da rumgelegen hatten. Ohne Jensen auch nur einmal angesehen zu haben hatte er gesp rt, dass dieser immer wieder zu ihm r ber geblickt hatte. Und Jared war sich mehr als sicher gewesen, dass Jensen ihn am liebsten den Hals umgedreht h tte.

Er befreite sich von seiner Jacke und seinen Schuhen und ging in die K che wo sich mittlerweile dank des kleinen Einkaufs den er noch am Mittag get tigt hatte ein paar Bier im K hlschrank befanden. Nat rlich hatte er auch Lebensmittel eingekauft, aber alles was er jetzt wollte war ein Bier. Er schnappte sich eine Flasche und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Auf der Couch war noch die Verpackungsfolie, doch das st rte ihn gerade nicht. Diese sollte ruhig noch so lange drauf bleiben bis er hier endlich mal Ordnung geschafft hatte. Er lie sich darauf nieder, ffnete die Flasche und trank einen gro en Schluck. Irgendwie war das ein verdammt verr ckter Tag heute gewesen, von Anfang bis Ende. Augenblicklich fing er sich an zu fragen, was wohl noch so alles auf ihn zukommen w rde.

Aber egal wie fies dieser Jensen war, er vertraute seinem Chef erst mal, in der Hoffnung, dass sich das alles noch ndern w rde. Aber so sicher war er sich nach dem Verhalten seines zuk nftigen Kollegen nicht mehr. Eins stand fest, er hatte Geduld, sogar viel, aber wenn das so bleiben w rde, dann m sste er sich einen anderen Job suchen, denn ihm war es wichtig sich zumindest mit den Kollegen zu verstehen. Und in seinem Fall war das Jensen! Jared wusste selbst wie wichtig es gerade in diesem Job war, dass mein mehr als gutes Verh ltnis zu einem Kollegen hatte. Denn hier konnte es um Leben gehen also musste man dem Anderen vertrauen k nnen. Aber davon waren er und Jensen noch Meilenweit weg.

Erneut trank er einen Schluck und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. Sein offizieller Arbeitsbeginn war nach dem Wochenende was nun bevor stand. Also hatte er zumindest noch Zeit hier etwas Ordnung zu schaffen, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass dies nicht alles an einem Wochenende zu schaffen war. Aber es reichte schon wenn er es schaffen w rde die restlichen M bel aufzubauen und vor allem musste er morgen dringend eine Kaffeemaschine kaufen. Jeden Morgen in den Coffeeshop rennen war nicht Sinn der Sache. Morgen w rde es diese Notl sung nochmal tun, aber er wollte seine eigene Kaffeemaschine. M glichst eine handzahme, Knopf dr cken und Kaffee kommt. Er grinste bei dem Gedanken! W rde zwar sicher teuer werden, aber er hatte schon an so vielen Ecken und Kanten gespart, da konnte er sich immerhin einen Luxus leisten!

Er stellte die Flasche auf dem Boden ab und verschwand hoch ins Schlafzimmer um sich umzuziehen. Er brauchte ja nicht in seinen guten Klamotten zu schuften. Schnell schl pfte er in eine bequeme Jogginghose und ein Shirt, bevor er wieder nach unten ging. Er wollte gerade nach seiner Flasche greifen als es an der T r klingelte. Jared blickte auf die Uhr an seinem linken Handgelenk. Ziemlich sp t, wer mochte das denn jetzt sein. Er seufzte leise und ging zur T r um diese zu ffnen. Strahlend blaue Augen blickten ihm entgegen. Misha...richtig? Fragte Jared und blickte den Anderen verwundert an. Jep! Darf ich reinkommen? Jared trat zur Seite und lie ihn rein. Bevor du Fragst, deine Adresse steht in deiner Akte! , Und wie kommst du an meine Akte? Wollte Jared wissen. Hab so meine Beziehungen! Misha grinste breit und sah sich um. Wohnst noch nicht lange hier was? Jared lachte kurz. Doch nur steh auf diesen Einrichtungsstil! Gab er trocken von sich und Misha musterte ihn einen Moment lang.

Ich mag dich immer mehr! Du hast Humor! Gef llt mir! Also wie lange wohnst du wirklich hier? Jared seufzte Seit gestern um genau zu sein! Der Kleine nickte. Ja so sieht s aus. Also wo soll ich anpacken? Fragte er und grinse Jared an. hm also! Ich glaub deswegen bist du nicht hier oder? , Nein hab einen anderen Grund. Aber wenn ich schon mal hier bin kann ich auch helfen. Macht zusammen doch eh mehr Spa ! Jared grinste kurz, da musste er ihm rechtgeben.

Bier? Fragte der Gr ere und Misha nickte. Gerne! Jared ging an den K hlschrank und griff eine Flasche die er Misha direkt reichte. Weswegen bist du eigentlich gekommen? Wollte er wissen. Wegen Jensen! Erkl rte Misha und Jared r mpfte kurz die Nase. Der ltere ffnete die Flasche und trank einen Schluck. Ich wei er war heute mehr als unausstehlich dir gegen ber und ich muss auch leider sagen, dass er sich schon sehr lange so verh lt. Aber das war nicht immer so. Jensen war nein eigentlich ist er ein total lieber Kerl , Na dann steht er aber nicht auf mich! Stie Jared aus. Naja eigentlich bist du voll sein Typ aber das lassen wir jetzt mal dahingestellt! Das Problem bist nicht du Jared, wenn du jetzt in meinem Team arbeiten w rdest, wo du mit deiner Fachrichtung auch hingeh rst, dann w re er superfreundlich zu dir , Nur das ich nicht f r dich sondern mit ihm arbeiten soll! Warf Jared ein, der Momentan noch immer nicht ganz verstand worauf der Andere hinaus wollte.

Ja und genau das ist das Problem, wei t du. Jensen will einfach keinen neuen Partner, aber Mark wird ihn so lange nicht mehr in hei e Zonen lassen bis er wieder mit jemandem zusammen arbeitet. Das wei Jensen auch aber der geht davon aus wenn es wirklich irgendwo heikel wird das Mark ihn da alleine hinschickt. Und das wird nicht passieren. Ich meine keiner von uns die vor Ort bei irgendeiner Naturgewalt sind, sind alleine! So was macht man nicht. Aber das brauch ich dir ja nicht zu sagen. Du kennst das ja! Misha trank einen Schluck. Ohje ich verwirre dich, oder? Jared zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Warum erz hlst du mir das alles? , Ganz einfach ich will dich drum bitten Jensen ein wenig Zeit zu geben dass er sich an dich gew hnen kann. Er muss endlich verstehen das er einen neuen Partner braucht!

Jared stellte seine leere Flasche weg und sah Misha dann ernst an. Was ist mit seinem alten Partner passiert? Hat er den verjagt mit seiner Laune? Der Kleinere sch ttele den Kopf. Der ist tot! Sagt er nur leise und Jared sp rte wie tief das Fettn pfchen war in welches er gerade getreten war. Was ist passiert? Fragte er mit leiser Stimme nach. Jensen und Richard das war sein Partner, waren im Au eneinsatz unten in Mexico. Das Ding ging hoch und beiden waren noch da. Jensen hat es berlebt und Richard nicht er gibt sich die Schuld an dem ganzen! Jared seufzte schwer. Das erkl rte dieses miese Verhalten ihm gegen ber. Verstehe , sagte er leise.

Ich glaub es ist nicht mal so sehr die Angst davor eine neuen Partner zu bekommen ich denke Jensen hat viel mehr Angst wieder jemanden zu verlieren! , War da mehr zwischen den beiden? Wollte Jared wissen. Wie kommst du darauf? , Naja nur so ich mein du sagtest eben ja so was von wegen ich w re voll sein Typ steht er auf , Jared brach ab. Misha seufzte und grinste kurz. Und wenn, h ttest du ein Problem damit? Jared sch ttelte den Kopf. Er w re der letzte der etwas gegen eine homosexuelle Beziehung sagen d rfte, schlie lich hatte er fr her auch schon die eine oder andere Erfahrung gemacht. Nein! Erkl rte er kurz.

Gut denn er steht auf M nner! Naja eigentlich ist er Bi! Und nein er und Richard waren nur Partner, bei der Arbeit! Privat waren sie allerdings beste Freunde! Jared nickte nochmals kurz. Naja ich bin stur an mir wird er sich die Z hne ausbei en , Gut so! Okay wo fangen wir an? Damit man sagen kann du wohnst hier und nicht du haust hier! Misha lachte und Jared stimmte kurz mit ein.

Sie schufteten beide bis kurz nach zw lf. Die Wohnzimmerschr nke standen auch der Wohnzimmertisch sah nun endlich aus wie ein Tisch und die Schr nke im B ro und Flur standen nun auch. Um das alles alleine aufzustellen h tte er alleine sicher das ganze Wochenende gebraucht. Aber zu zweit ging es einfach schneller. Au erdem hatte er Misha so noch ein wenig kennengelernt und eins war ihm ber diesen Mann schnell klar geworden, er was das Gute-Laune-Bonbon, welches in jeder Firma irgendwo umherlief. Er war derjenige den jeder kannte und jeder mochte. Und sicher auch derjenige dem viele ihre Sorgen anvertrauten. Jared mochte den Anderen, und er war froh sich zumindest schon vor Montag mit jemandem zu verstehen.

Auch wenn er Jensens Verhalten nun mehr als gut verstehen konnte, so war ihm leichter ums Herz wenn er mal von dem Eisblock zu Misha gehen konnte um sich wieder aufzuw rmen.


End file.
